Food product slicers generally include a food product carriage which is mounted on a slide rod within the slicer housing to allow the carriage to be moved back and forth past a rotating slicing knife. Manual, automatic and combination slicers are known. In the case of automatic or combination slicers a variety of drive arrangements for the food product carriage are also known. In some slicers a multi-link drive arrangement is provided between a rotating motor output and the food product carriage, where the motor rotates in a single direction and change in direction of the food product carriage is achieved mechanically via interaction of the links making up the multi-link drive arrangement.
It would be desirable to provide a simple, inexpensive system and method for providing increased control capabilities in connection with such multi-link drive arrangements.